Brothers just the same
by Snufflesforever
Summary: Sirius can't pay the rent. Regulus has troubles of his own. The story of two brothers and the troubles they go through. HBP Spoilers later on!
1. Overdue

**A/N: None of the characters are mine. They all belong to their creator J.K. Rowling. However the character Tia, belongs to my friend Anya. Thanks to Anya for letting me use her wonderful character.**

_Dear Mr. Black,  
I'm afraid that the rent for your flat is over due. You failed to pay last month and asked for an extension. That extension is up and you now owe two months worth of payment. Please bring the money to my office as soon as possible otherwise you'll be facing eviction . _

_Samuel Blackwell, Landlord._

Sirius Black sighed and lowered the letter, placing it on the table in front of him. He was at The Three Broomsticks with James and had just read the letter allowed. "I can't believe it James." he muttered, "I just can't believe it." He looked down at the letter, the words 'you'll be facing eviction' jumping out at him. He ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. "I don't know what happened…" he whispered. "Everything was going great, and now everything is going down hill." He opened his eyes and lifted his bottle of Butterbeer to his lips and took a long drink.

James frowned watching his friend, "I thought you inherited money from your Uncle Alphard."

Sirius nodded, "I did, and that money bought the flat, and helped pay the rent for about the first year. Now, all of a sudden things aren't going so well. The money I get from my job isn't a whole lot, its enough to keep me warm and well feed. What's left over I set aside for the rent, but it's barely enough."

James' frown deepened, "I've told you before mate, if you need any help you're more then welcome to stay with me. I have plenty of room at my place."

Sirius shook his head, "No. I won't put you out of your own house. Besides you said Lily was moving in soon and then there'd be less room. Don't worry about it James, I'll figure it out. I'll be okay."

James sighed, "What about Regulus, you said he was doing well…do you think he'd help you?"

Sirius let out a barking laugh, "Regulus? I would never go to him for help. The only reason he's doing so well is because mummy and daddy gave him more then enough to get him started. And whenever he falls into a deep hole, they all pull him out. And even if I did go to him for help what makes you think the prat would help me?"

James sighed and stood up, "I don't know Sirius, it was just a thought." He set down some money on the table, "I gotta go, don't worry this drink was on me." He offered his friend a smile, "see you later." He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and slowly made his way to the door. Sirius turned and watched him leave a small frown forming on his face.

"I can't go to Regulus. The little brat would never help me." he muttered soflty. He slowly got out of his seat and headed for the door._Or would he?_ He thought as he pushed the door open, heading out into the cold.


	2. Asking for help

Like his older brother, Regulus had started a life on his own. He owned a small flat close to his work, and was doing quite well. However, his parents hadn't helped him as much as Sirius thought, mostly because Regulus hadn't asked them for too much help. He merely accepted the money they had gave him when he left Hogwarts, and from there he set of to make his own money. Regulus was now twenty-one, making Sirius twenty-two, and so far, he hadn't heard from Sirius. As far as he knew Sirius was fine, he figured he knew if his brother had gone off and died. 

Besides doing well finically, you could say Regulus was also doing well romantically. He had been seeing a friend from school, Tia since his 7th year and they were still seeing each other when the schedules allowed them to.

Regulus emerged from the kitchen and into the small living room, placing a sandwich on the table in front of him before taking a seat. In his other hand, he held a copy of the Daily Prophet, which he opened and began to scan for anything interesting to read, as he took a bite of his sandwich. It was then he heard the knocking on his front door, "Bloody hell." he muttered, "I already paid the rent." He stood up, walked to the door, and unlocked it. "Look, I already paid the-" he paused when he saw who it was. "Sirius?" He laughed, "Well, well, this is a surprise. I never thought I'd get a visit from you. Come in." He stepped back, allowing his brother to step in.

"Thanks…" Sirius muttered. "I didn't really have a choice but to come here."

Regulus, the younger of the two brothers, raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Well c'mon in then, have a seat." He walked back to the living room and took a seat, motioning for Sirius to sit in the chair across from him. "So why didn't you have a choice?"

Sirius sighed, "I need your help. I'm running low on money, actually I'm about to be two months over due on my rent. I'll face eviction soon."

Regulus tilted his head, "So what you're saying is, you want me to lend you some money so you can pay your rent and still have a home?" He frowned, "What about your job?"

"Doesn't pay well." Sirius muttered.

Regulus nodded, "Understandable. What about James, Remus, Peter"  
Sirius glared slightly at Regulus, "The Potters' have done enough for me already. Remus…well Remus is having enough troubles as it is, and I would never sink so low and ask Peter for help."

That got a laugh out of Regulus, "But you'll sink lower and ask the brother you hate you help. Nice Sirius, very nice."

As he stood up Sirius growled, "Bugger off! I knew you wouldn't help me. You're such a frigging prat."

Rolling his eyes, Regulus held up a hand to stop Sirius from leaving, "I never said I wouldn't help Sirius. Now sit."

"You'll help me?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow and resuming his seat, "Really?"

Regulus nodded, "Yes. But let me ask you this Sirius. If I help you…will I get help from you one day in return? If I came to you in need of help, would you help me?" Regulus began to drum his fingers on the arm of the chair he was sitting in and gazed at his older brother. He wasn't sure what answer he'd get, for he knew his brother wasn't fond of him, and in return, Regulus wasn't too fond of Sirius. The younger brother wasn't sure why he hadn't sent his sibling away. "Well Sirius, answer the question. Would you help me?"

Sirius ran his fingers through his hair, he had a feeling it would come to this. He wasn't sure if he would ever help Regulus. After all, he knew all to well that the younger boy was a Death Eater, and if Regulus needed help it would probably be because he got himself caught in some jam. However, it did sound like the younger boy intended to help. After much thought, Sirius nodded. "Alright Regulus. If you ever come to me in need of help, I'll help you."

Regulus stood up, "Okay then, let's get you that money." He motioned Sirius to follow him as he walked into an adjoining room. "Have another seat if you want…" Regulus muttered as he went behind a desk, "Now how much money are we talking about exactly?" The younger brother asked as he looked up, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius sighed and walked over to the desk, "Well…about 60 galleons." he muttered. "I know it's a lot, but these past two months things haven't been going my way. Everything has been going down hill lately; I don't know what's wrong. I-"

Regulus cut his brother off, "Shut up for a minute Sirius." He pulled a key from his robe pocket and unlocked the top draw of the desk. Regulus rummaged around for a few minutes before he pulled out a bag and tossed it to Sirius. "There. 60 galleons."

Sirius caught the bag and raised an eyebrow, "Wow… thanks Regulus." He took a few steps back and fell into a chair, still surprised by his brother's generosity. Sirius placed the small bag into his robe pocket and looked to his younger brother, "So, how are things with Tia?"

Regulus smiled, "Fine, just fine. Things couldn't get any better."

Sirius returned the smile, "Good to hear. Glad things are going so well." He stood up, "Well, I should get going. I gotta pay the Landlord. Thanks again Regulus."

Regulus stood up and walked Sirius to the door, "Not a problem Sirius. Just remember what you promised me."

Sirius opened the door and turned, "I'll remember Regulus. Don't worry I'll remember." With that, he walked out, and headed up the street. Regulus sighed and closed the door.

"Just make sure you do…" he whispered as he turned, and walked backed to his chair. Regulus sat down and picked up the paper, wondering if he had done the right thing.

(YAY! End of chapter one!))


	3. Stormy night

"I don't know if I did the right thing Tia." It had been a few hours since Sirius had come by and Regulus was still debating if he had done the right thing when he gave Sirius the money. Tia had come over and now the two of them were sitting on the couch, having tea, and sharing biscuits. Outside it was pouring with rain. Water pelted the windows, and every now and then thunder shook the tiny flat. 

Tia frowned and put her arm around him, "Well Regulus, I think you did, whether or not he helps you in return. You could have turned him away but you didn't." She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair. "You proved that you aren't as bad as he thinks." She laughed softly, "Plus is he acts ungrateful I will personally hunt him down and kick his ass."

Regulus smiled, "Yeah, maybe you're right. He did say he'd help me in return one day. So maybe he isn't as bad as I think." He laughed when he heard her last comment, "Well then, let's hope he acts grateful, for his sake."

Tia laughed, "That's the Regulus I know. You look better when you smile, especially when you laugh." He pulled her hand away from his hair suddenly quite serious. "How have things been going for you Reg? Have you been staying safe?"

Regulus smile vanished at her question and he cleared his throat, "As safe as I'll ever be Tia." he whispered. His hand went to his arm and he rubbed it, "He hasn't called for ages…I think he's lying low."

Tia sighed, "He's probably planning something." She closed her eyes, "Damnit Reg! Why the hell did, you join them? It's such a dangerous position to be in!"

Regulus frowned and lifted his hand to gently touch her cheek, "Hey…Hey. Don't worry about me," he whispered. "I'll be okay-" he paused for a moment, "Plus, I have a plan." He offered Tia another smile, "I just can't do anything yet. I'm waiting for the right time and you'll know about it soon enough. I just need more time."

Tia pulled away, "But we're running out of time! Regulus there is no time! What are you going to do?" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I heard the inner circle talking. They're planning an attack, Regulus. Whatever you're planning, you need to do it soon."

Regulus ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, "I know Tia. I know. But it's going to take some time. I need to think things through. It's going to be difficult and it's going to change things for the better."

"How do you know that though!" Tia cried, "What if you're wrong Regulus? What if this plan of yours gets you killed? It won't solve anything!" She sighed and gave Regulus a worried look.

Regulus looked away and took a deep breath, "Tia, I have a feeling I will die. But it will be for a good cause." He looked back to her and offered a small, sad smile.

Tia paled and shook her head, "No. No! I cannot let you go through with it then Regulus. I've lost too many people due to this damn war. I can't let you throw your life away!"

Regulus sighed and lifted his hand to brush away some of her hair from her face, "Things will be okay Tia. I promise, everything will work out in the end."

Tia shook her head, "Everything won't be okay! I can't just sit here and watch you do things that will cause you to die! I love you to much for that. Nothing is worth you dying Regulus! Nothing!"

Regulus frowned, "Tia what I'm going to do might protect our world a little longer. It will help protect the future generations. I have to do this Tia. In a way, this is my only way out. It's the only way I can be free again."

"Dying? Dying is your only way out? She cried, "God Reg stop being so damn stupid!"

Regulus nodded slowly, "It is Tia. If I tried to back out I'd be killed." He sighed, "I'll come to you before I die. I'll come to you before anything happens, I promise."

Tia stood up and threw a pillow aside as she glared down at him, "I'm not going to just sit here and watch you die. You realize that right?"

Regulus stood up and took a step towards her, "I know." He whispered, "But promise me, if there is no way for me to live. If there is you can save me, you'll let me go. Please promise me that. I'll come to you before I die."

Tia shook her head, "No. I don't make promises I can't keep Regulus, you know that."

Regulus sighed, "You're not making this easy…"

Tia sighed and nodded, "I know I'm not Reg, and I'm sorry. But… I've lost so many people all ready, and I don't want to lose you too."

Regulus nodded, "I know Tia, but they've died heroes." He offered her a smile and took a step forward, "Please Tia, let's not worry about what's going to happen in the future right now. Let's just think about the present and what's happening now."

Tia sighed, "Fine, fine…" She sat down back down on the couch with Regulus. "I guess you're right." She picked up the tray of biscuits and offered him one. The two sat in silence for a while and then they embraced. They sat there in silence in each other's arms, just enjoying the moment. Neither of them seemed to notice the sound of the rolling thunder, or the flashes of lighting as the storm rolled on.


	4. Seeing friends

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviwed so far. This chapter isn't my favorite..**

"Regulus actually gave you the money? No questions asked?"

James, Sirius, and Remus had met at The Three Broomsticks, the three friends hadn't been seen together in ages, and they all agreed that it was high time they met up again. James was shocked that Regulus actually helped Sirius; he didn't think the older boy would. In fact, he had no idea why he even suggested going to him in the first place, but it seemed that his idea had been a good one. At James' question, Sirius nodded frowning slightly, "Yeah, he did give me the money. But he did ask some questions."

Remus looked over suddenly interested, "Such as?"

Sirius' frown deepened, "Well firstly he asked why I didn't come to you or James. But what really got me was that he asked if I would ever help him in return. And of course I had to say yes, because I needed the money." He shook his head, "Can you believe it? The nerve of that prat asking if I would help him in return, hasn't he ever heard of paying it forward?"

Remus sighed and frowned slightly, "Yes, actually Sirius I can and do believe it. And I'm sure if he had come to you for help, you wouldn't have helped him. Either that or you would have done the exact same thing. I'm sure a lot of people would when it came down to handing out their money, or giving up their time for someone else. Most people just want something in return."

Sirius glared at Remus, "Whose bloody side are you on anyways Remus?" he muttered, "I thought you'd be on my side. Knowing Regulus when he needs my help it will probably be because of some stupid Death Eater thing and he'll need me to bail him out, or do something illegal."

Remus raised an eyebrow, "Your brother may be a Death Eater Sirius, but he's not that stupid. Besides, I recall you saying he was having second thoughts, and that he hasn't really done anything. I don't see Regulus as a dodgy person"

"Yes but-" Sirius was cut off as Remus continued.

"So I suggest that you don't jump to conclusions just yet. I think you should just wait until he asks you for help."

Sirius sighed and turned away from Remus, "Well James, we've heard Moony's opinion, but what about you. What do you think?"

James sighed, lifted his bottle of Butter Beer, and took a quick swig before lowering it back to the table. "Well Sirius, I think Remus had a point. This is Regulus we're talking about. Your mothers little king. I don't see him as dangerous, or as a potential threat. So I agree, wait it out, see what he asks you to do when you need help, if he asks for your help at all. Who knows he may never come to you. Maybe he just wants the comfort of knowing he has some else to turn to besides that girl. What's her name again? Tia or something?"

Sirius laughed slightly, "Yeah, that's her name. I don't think she'd be too happy if she had heard you call her that girl. But enough about Regulus and his love life. What about you guys? You doing alright?" He took a drink of his Butter Beer.

James smiled, "Things have been great. Lily and Harry are doing just fine. I guess you could say things couldn't be better."

Remus offered a tight smile, "Things are okay. Could be worse, but they could be better too. I just need to find my feet and I'll be fine." He sighed, "I'm just lucky that my parents left me some money."

Sirius offered a small smile, "Seems we're all down on our luck when it comes for money. 'Cept for James here," he laughed, and was soon joined by the others. Soon all thoughts of Regulus and Sirius owing him a favor were forgotten and the three friends enjoyed the rest of the night together.


End file.
